


Sick Day

by Frostylicious



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostylicious/pseuds/Frostylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie takes a sick day.  Now it's up to Steven, Peridot & Lapis to make him feel better again!  Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Steven Universe. The property rightfully belongs to Rebecca Sugar!

"Oh Mister Postman, bring us the post! Bring us the post that we _looove the mooost!_ "

Steven strummed the last chord on his ukulele and winked at Lapis Lazuli, who was bobbing her head to the lyrics. She stopped when she noticed a familiar shadow lurking in the distance, just around the corner of the temple. Her charge leaped off the mailbox and began flailing his arms.

"Jamie!" they squealed in unison.

"Sorry to ruin the surprise, kids!" said a butchy (but womanly) voice. "But today you're visited by your friendly neighborhood postwoman, Barbara Miller!"

Steven gasped. "No way! That's even _better_!"

Barb laughed and swatted her knee. "Good to hear, Greg's mini-me! Sorry that Jamie isn't here." She frowned sadly. "The guy called in sick. That bug sure is going around. My poor Sadie caught it a week ago."

Lapis looked puzzled. "Wait, you mean he was bitten? Steven, you could heal him!"

"He wasn't bitten, Pumpkin Autumn Fun Buddy!" Steven chuckled. "This is a different type of bug that's not an insect. Jamie's just feeling under the weather, that's all. We should cheer him up!"

"Okay!" Lapis agreed. "But... how are we going to do that?"

"Peridot can help me make a get-well soon card," he suggested.

"And... where does that leave me?"

"Easy!" said Steven. "You can prepare some toast and soup before lunch time. When humans are sick, we're supposed to eat foods that won't upset our stomachs."

"What happens if your stomach is upset?" asked Lapis.

"You'll be hanging out in the bathroom for a majority of the day," Barb answered, handing a signature pad to Steven. "Sign here, please."

~**

Jamie felt lower than scum. Students would do anything just to be in his position. And he for them. He didn't think it was possible to go without a day of not hearing Steven's song or teasing Peridot, or chatting with Garnet and Pearl. Or seeing the beauty of Lapis Lazuli's golden smile. The one that made his heart explode like a firework. Heck, even missed Barb's authoritative voice whenever he forget to remind people for their signatures. That's how bad he missed work. If Lars was here with him right now, he would have called Jamie crazy.

He groaned and flopped over on his stomach in bed, pressing a worn pillow underneath his nose. He inhaled the familiar scent as his eyes slid shut, forcing himself to get a little rest. But the throbbing of his head and his distressed belly disabled him to get any.

 _Maybe it would be a better idea NOT to lay on my stomach when I'm sick,_ he thought wisely.

That situation only led him to the bathroom for what it seemed to be the fourteenth time that late morning. After washing his hands and retrieving a heavy blanket from his bedroom, he trudged into the kitchen, hoping to find an inkling of medicine that was kept in an upper cabinet in case of emergency. He was in the middle of his desperate search when a polite pair of knuckles lightly thwacked against the front door.

"Steven!" came a voice. "You think he's gonna hear _that_? He's probably sleeping. You gotta make your knocking sound LOUDER! Here, lemme show ya!"

Jamie wrapped the blanket tighter around himself protectively when he heard two hands pound down his door.

"See? It's all in the wrist. Now you try!"

"Aww. Now he's gonna be grumpy!"

The sickly mailman smiled for the first time that day.

"Peridot, stop bickering with Steven," said another voice sharply. "And get the card ready."

"Oh, you're just saying that 'cause you don't want to burn your hands for Jamie's sake, Lazuli!"

Jamie grabbed the knob and twisted.

"Why you _little_..."

"Okay, guys! Be cool. We're doing this for..."

The door swung open, revealing Steven, Peridot and Lapis with all happy smiles and cheeky grins.

" _Jamie_!" cried Steven, his face struck with a jubilant expression.

"It's a little early for Halloween, don'tcha think?" asked Peridot, pointing to the dark rings from sleep deprivation under his eyes. "Didn't think you'd go as one of those furry woodland creatures... or that kid with the bowler hat." The small gem gave a careless shrug. "To each their own, I guess."

"What're you guys doing here?" said Jamie.

"We came to cheer you up!" replied Steven. "A little while ago, we heard from Barb that you caught a terrible bug! So we've decided to shower you with gifts to make your day a little brighter."

The hybrid held up a makeshift drawing that was colored in colored pencils and markers. Jamie took it from him and examined the handy work. In the picture there was a beach with nine figures on it, with a lighthouse and hill in the distance. A grinning sun was in the left-hand corner, wearing the infamous Movie Star sunglasses. In the center of the picture was Steven, Connie, Lion, Greg, the Crystal Gems and himself. Jamie wore a crown of colorful flowers on his head. His eyes were closed peacefully, as if he felt blessed that he was feeling better by being surrounded in the arms of many friends and loved ones. "GET WELL SOON, JAMIE!" was written in the clouds.

Jamie felt his eyes prick with happy tears.

"...Steven..."

"I shouldn't take all the credit," said Steven modestly. "Peridot helped, too! She wrote the words, and added the lighthouse and part of our temple... and then we took turns coloring in everybody."

He gestured to Lapis, who excused herself and disappeared into the house with a tray full of hot food.

"And Lapis brought you lunch!"

"It sure smells good," Jamie complimented, stepping into the house.

"Pearl's recipe," answered Lapis, setting the food down on the small table and organizing the plastic silverware. "I hope you're hungry."

The thespian's stomach rumbled when he sat down and glanced at the feast before him. There was a steaming bowl of homemade chicken soup, two slices of wheat toast glazed with honey and a miniature carton of orange juice. He didn't stare at it any longer and ate to his heart's content, much to Lapis and Steven's starry eyes. Peridot, however, shifted uncomfortably when she heard the human man munching on the bread.

 _My stars, he's worse than Amethyst,_ she thought. _And I for one LIKE hearing her teeth grind together... but this is despicable!_

Once Jamie was finished, Lapis ventured a hand into his thick hair and stroke the bangs out of his eyes.

"How was it?" she asked.

"Incredible," he told her. "Thank you very much. All of you. I'm already feeling like a million bucks!"

Lapis' smile grew as Jamie plucked her hand that was resting in his hair and kissed it.

"Good."

Peridot's eye twitched. She wasn't about to stick around for this fluffy garbage.  Immediately she grabbed Steven's wrist and dragged him to the door.

"Come on, Steven. We're _leaving_ ," she announced.

"Huh?  But why?" Steven whined.

"Because, I don't want to catch anything," retorted the green gem. " _Especially_ when it comes to lovesickness. Ugh! You will _not_ see _me_ like that with _anyone_."

"But what about Ame..."

The door slammed shut.

Jamie clutched Lapis' hand and looked up at her hopefully, a sparkle resembling to a little child's eyes on Christmas morning. The ocean gem gave him a peck on the forehead, her fingers dancing on his pale cheeks.

"I'll stay."


End file.
